chase_mcflys_bionic_superhero_secret_service_division_franchisefandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:As Time Goes By/@comment-7180588-20170620001646
=Good Luck, Liv and Maddie's Kickin' Suite Time Wiz= Chase McFly Options=Good Luck, Liv and Maddie's Kickin' Suite Time Wiz= *Duggie Davenport =Private Messages= *Duggie Davenport *Welcome to the Chase McFly's Elite ANT Force Fanfiction Wikia chat *6:03Chase McFlyWell let's begin *Cyd: Here it is, Phoenix, Arizona. *The place we will spend the next few years *6:04Duggie DavenportGreat. *Naldo Jr: alright *6:04Chase McFlyCyd: However, I'm not going to work here *I'm working in New York on Davenport estates *6:05Duggie DavenportAh. *6:05Chase McFlyUnder the Heather D. Company *6:05Duggie DavenportWhat about Shelby and Barry *6:06Chase McFlyShelby: I will take care of the kids *6:06Duggie DavenportOK *6:06Chase McFlyBarry: I think I will go be a college professor *6:06Duggie DavenportUh huh *6:07Chase McFlySeveral months later *Cyd: Davenport Estates is finished, Shelby *Isn't that great? *6:07Duggie DavenportShelby: great. *Then you can get to work *6:08Chase McFlyCyd: Shelby, are you hiding something ebhind yoru back? *6:08Duggie DavenportNo. *6:09Chase McFlyCyd: Sure... *6:09Duggie DavenportYeah nothing *6:10Chase McFlyA Little Later... *Barry: Sir, can I have a lisence plate that reads Scienceisgreat? *6:11Duggie DavenportMr. Funke: yeah *6:11Chase McFlyBarry: Thank you *is there a way I can shorten it to 7 letters? *6:13Duggie DavenportSceisgr8 *Or without the e. *6:13Chase McFlyHow about Secegr8? *6:14Duggie DavenportOK. *Not gonna argue *6:14Chase McFly(writes an f where the s belongs) *6:14Duggie DavenportOK *6:14Chase McFlyBarry: Hello Cyd? *6:14Duggie DavenportCyd: hello *6:15Chase McFlyBarry: I got a new licensce plate *6:15Duggie DavenportGreat. *6:15Chase McFly(barry arrives home) *Barry: What do you think? *6:16Duggie DavenportLooks great as crap. *It says Fecegr8 *6:16Chase McFlyBarry: No it doesn't *6:17Duggie DavenportYeah it does *6:17Chase McFlyIt says Secegr8 *(the phone rings) *Person: Heather, you may want to hear this *6:18Duggie DavenportCyd: what? *6:19Chase McFlyThe housing market has collapsed in NY *6:19Duggie DavenportNo! *6:20Chase McFlyMan: Yep, Davenport Estates is like a ghost town *Sorry *6:20Duggie DavenportOK. *What now. I guess film industry is open *Directing here I come *6:21Chase McFlyShelly: I'd love to do that too *Mom why do you look funny? *6:21Duggie DavenportShelby: what do you mean. *I look beautiful *I sound beautiful too *6:22Chase McFlyYou have dark circles under your eyes, your hair is puffy, *Your voice is hoarse and sing-songy *6:22Duggie DavenportI guess I am tired *6:22Chase McFlyShelly: Yes, that must be it *6:23Duggie DavenportYep *6:23Chase McFlyLater... *Man: You're under arrest *Mr. Fece great *6:24Duggie DavenportBarry: what for *6:24Chase McFlyman: Your number plate *6:24Duggie DavenportIt says Secegr8 *6:24Chase McFlyIt says Fece gr8 *You do realize that's bad, right? *6:25Duggie DavenportIt says secegr8 *It is supposed to say that *6:25Chase McFlyMan: Nope *I am putting you in Rehab *6:25Duggie DavenportWhy? *6:26Chase McFlyMan: No respectable citizen as a plate that reads that *To rpison with you *Meanwhile.. *6:27Duggie DavenportOK *6:28Chase McFlyCyd: Shelby I'm worrying about you *6:28Duggie DavenportShelby: don't *6:28Chase McFlyCyd: You're bumping into things *You're acting creepy *You look awful *You drive me bonkers *6:29Duggie DavenportI am OK *6:29Chase McFlyCyd: Yeah, I'm commiting you to rehab *6:29Duggie DavenportNo your not *6:31Chase McFly(Cyd grabs Shelby and throws her in the car) *Cyd: Oliver, here's Shelby *She'll be at this clinic for a while *6:33Duggie DavenportOliver: OK *6:34Chase McFlyMeanwhile... *(Or a coupel year slater..) *Annie: Barry Jr, I want to marry you now *6:36Duggie DavenportBarry Jr. So do I Annie *6:36Chase McFlyAnnie: Do youw ant to elope? *6:36Duggie DavenportYeah *6:37Chase McFlyAnnie: Great *(they get in the car and head off) *(a few days later... *6:38Duggie DavenportOK *6:38Chase McFlyAnnie: We should leave Arizona *Go look in California *For Rudy, Kim, Jack, Jerry, and Miklton **Milton *6:39Duggie DavenportGreat we can be with them *6:40Chase McFly(They go and head to California) *Cyd: Shelly, things are going sour *Barry is in prison, Shelby is in Rehab, *Barry Jr and Annie are missing *6:43Duggie DavenportDon't I know it *6:44Chase McFlyNaldo Jr has to care for the house all by himself *6:44Duggie DavenportYeah *6:44Chase McFlyI'm glad you joined me here *I'm going to get the movie rights to our old team *6:44Duggie DavenportGreat *6:44Chase McFlyShelly, can you sign here please? *Naldo Jr and the others did alread *6:45Duggie DavenportGreat *6:45Chase McFlyBy others I mean Barry, Shelby, and Annie *And Barry Jr *6:45Duggie DavenportI know *6:47Chase McFlyJesse: Excuse me, Ms. Montoya? *6:47Duggie DavenportHeather: yeah what is IG *It *6:48Chase McFlyJesse: I think your movie idea is great *6:48Duggie DavenportYeah. Thanks *What is your name *6:49Chase McFlyMy time master name is Jesse McFly *6:49Duggie DavenportUh huh *Time master. You must be in character for something *What do you do Jesse *Wait I remember you when I time travelers here I called you *6:50Chase McFlyJesse: I protect the time stream from abberations *I do not remember that, this is our first meeting from my perspective *However *I hate being a time master *6:52Duggie DavenportYou must not have met me yet g *Then. *You want me to start the BSSSD don't you *6:53Chase McFlyJesse: No *6:53Duggie DavenportThen what do you need me for. *6:53Chase McFlyAndrew, Brandon, and I want to make a team *6:53Duggie DavenportOK. *6:53Chase McFlyBut what's a BSSSD *6:54Duggie DavenportAnd you need me and my family. Bionic superhero secret service division *6:54Chase McFlyWe want the world's greatest heroes *6:54Duggie DavenportWill we be remembered as legends *Like the *Legends *6:55Chase McFlyJesse: Let me tell you my story *6:55Duggie DavenportOK *6:56Chase McFlyIn 2018, I was recruited by the time masters *I joined with a man named Duggie Duggan, whose real name is Andrew *6:58Duggie DavenportUh huh *6:58Chase McFlyAnd Barndon Frangipani *The smartest man in the world *He was from 2060 *Duggie was from 2166 *6:59Duggie DavenportFrom this time *Brandon anyway *I heard Duggie was from 2017 *7:00Chase McFlyOh yes that's right] *They took him to 2160 *7:00Duggie DavenportI heard it from my father Douglas *7:00Chase McFlyBrandon and I were both taken to 2166 *7:00Duggie DavenportUh huh *7:00Chase McFlyWhere we met him *Anyways, the time masters were plain cruel *7:01Duggie DavenportUh huh *7:05Chase McFlyWe rebelled because they got mad at Duggie having a wife and son *We decided to go back and recruit the world's greatest superheroes a year before Brandon was taken *What does BSSSD stand for? *Now, anyways, we need to go looking for Evelyn and Riley Matthews, plus the people they are most commonly seen with *Duggie, you can come out now *7:10Duggie DavenportBionic Superhero Secret Service Division *7:11Chase McFlyJesse: Awesome name *7:11Duggie DavenportYeah I know *Gtg eat. *Back in 30 - 45 minutes *7:12Chase McFlyBye